We wish you a Turtle Xmas and a Happy New Year!
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Merrii Kurisumasu! Uploaded on 24/12/2010


Jingle bells, jingle bells… jingle all the way… Oh! Kon nichiwa dear readers! It's X-mas time! I hope you enjoy reading this fic while I finish with the decorations here in my home… Geez! I don't remember having so many relatives!

_ Man! I'm going crazy! Well… before I end up saying something more stupid… here's the fic! Enjoy!

And… nope… even for X-mas I don't own them! DAMN YOU NICK!

* * *

**WE WISH YOU A TURTLE X-MAS… AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

It was the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…

...or in this case a giant talking rat and his four turtle sons, who, on the other hand were pretty busy with the final details of their X-mas party.

"Deck the halls with bought of holly, Fa la la la la la, la la la la. Tis the season to by jolly,Fa la la la la la, la la la la…" Mikey sang as he decorated the X-mas tree.

"Seems like someone is in a X-mas mood huh?" Don said helping him with the lights.

"Well, what can I say? I LOVE X-MAS!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Ya say tha same thing every holiday, Mikey" Raph said.

"But this one's different bro! I mean… it's X-mas!"

"Hey guys… eh… I think I'm gonna call Who… you know, just to be sure she'll come for the party" Leo said.

"Don't worry, Leo. She wouldn't miss it. Besides, it's her first X-mas with us so… I'm sure she'll be more than excited to come" Don tried to calm his blue masked brother.

"And don't worry, bro! I have reserved mistletoe for you two" Mikey said teasingly.

"Hey! Cut it out, Mikey! I wish you can keep quiet for once in your life" Leo said angrily.

"And I wish your hands were faster than your mouths, my sons. This place needs to be prepared before the guests arrive" Splinter said coming from the lair's entry being followed by April.

"Merry X-mas guys!" April greeted them.

"Hey April! Merry X-mas… eh… where's Casey?" Mikey asked.

"He went to pick up Angel and Leatherhead called me saying he would be here in 20 minutes"

"Great! Now I have to see if the cookies are ready. April, could you help Mikey with the tree?" Don said as he went to the kitchen.

"No problem, Don"

"At what time is the Daimyō coming, sensei?" Leo asked.

"In about 1 hour, my son. Your friend Usagi is also coming"

"I know. I can't wait to see them again! Who is gonna…" Leo said enthusiastically.

"Talking about Who again, huh?" Mikey said poking Leo.

"Mikey…" Leo rolled eyes.

"I see you are very enthusiastic with this, my son. Why don't you use all that energy helping your brother Raphael with the rest of the decorations?" Splinter commanded.

"Aww shell!"

"You and yer big mouth, hehe" Raph chuckled.

"Shut up, Raph"

"I don't understand. Why they always tease me with the same thing? We all know Who is just a friend!"

"Little brothers' curse. I thought you were accustomed to that" April said.

"…*sigh*… I wish it'd be that easy"

"Or maybe they tease you because you're giving them the reasons to do it" April mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing" April answered giving him an innocent expression.

"April… don't tell me you're teasing me too" Leo said crossing arms.

"Relax Leo! I'm joking"

The lair door opens… Casey and Angel appear.

"What's up guys! Merry X-mas to all!" Angel yelled happily.

"Hey Angel, Hey Casey" Leo greeted them.

"Guys, you can't even imagine who's coming for X-mas too" Casey said.

"Hmmm… no idea" Raph said.

"Aww… these are such cute decorations. Your friends did an excellent job!" the voice of an adult woman could be heard from out of the lair's entry.

"Mrs. Jones?" All said in unison.

"Mrs. Jones! What a great surprise!" April said.

"You must be freezing, Mrs. Jones. I'll bring you some hot cocoa" Leo offered.

"Oh, thanks dear" Mrs. Jones said taking a sit next to the tree.

"Good evening Mrs. Jones" Splinter greeted her with a bow.

"Mr. Splinter, I can see your children have done a wonderful job with the decorations"

"Well… we try to keep a comfortable and homelike environment"

* * *

Minutes passed and one by one the guests arrived to the already decorated lair, bringing their presents and good wishes. The X-mas contests began: X-mas karaoke, pin the nose on Rudolph, arm wrestling, Usagi and Leo did a sword fight demonstration, Casey and April had been caught under a mistletoe for three times, Mikey had pulled a X-mas prank on Raph and now was being chased all over the place by his angry red masked brother… … … but there was no sign of Who (yeap, that's me) Leo paced from one side to another like a lion on its cage, glancing at the clock in the wall… impatiently.

"Leo, stop pacing! Yer givin' me a headache!"

"Raph, it's almost 22:45 pm! We're about to have dinner and she's not here!"

"Did ya call her?"

"Yeah…*sigh*… no answer" Leo sighed heavily.

"Now, that's bad"

"What if… she got lost? What if… what if The Foot intercepted her? What if… what if…?" Leo stuttered.

"Hey! Slow down, Fearless! There has to be a good reason for her delay… er… maybe… college?"

"Raph… college doesn't work on X-mas" Leo said seriously.

"Right, right… eh… maybe… er… maybe…"

"Raph…" Leo said impatiently.

"I'm tryin' to cheer ya up, bro!" Raph said angrily.

"I know, I know… I'm sorry" Leo said sadly.

"Hey… why don't we go look for her?" Raph said trying to sound cheering.

"No, Raph. You'll miss the dinner"

"And so will you"

"Dudes! Something's coming from the pool!" ,Mikey yelled.

"What could it be?" Don said in confusion.

"Ya think is a kind of trick from the Foot?" Casey asked getting ready for a fight.

"Don't know, but be ready for anything!" Leo said pulling out his katanas.

Suddenly, a red submarine fully decorated with X-mas motives came from the pool! The gate opened…

"What da…!" Raph said

"Wiiii! Merii Kurisumasu!" I said jumping out of the submarine.

"Girl, ya really know how to scare a turtle!" Raph replied.

"Hehe… sorry for the delay, but I was doing some late X-mas shopping" I said carrying a bag full of presents.

"C'mon dudette! That wasn't necessary… WHAT DID YOU BRING ME?... Ouch!" Mikey yelled happily but was cut off by Raph's smack on the head.

"Easy Mikey… ok, this is for you. I hope you like it!"

"Can I open it? Can I? Can I?" Mikey asked cheerfully.

"Ok"

Mikey opened the orange wrapping revealing his gift.

"MASS EFFECT 2! HOW DID YOU KNOW IT! Aww, thanks Who!"

"And now for… Donnie!"

Don opened carefully the purple wrapping.

"No way! A laptop!" Don said in astonishment.

"I've downloaded all your security programs already and some other things"

"Whoa… thanks Who"

"Casey, April…"

"Thanks Who, you're so sweet" April said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Casey said.

"Mrs. Jones"

"Thank you dear"

"How did you know Mrs. Jones was gonna be here?" Mikey asked curiously.

"It's called feminine intuition, Mikey. LH… Master Splinter… Angel…"

"Thanks girl!" Angel said.

"Thank you, my friend" Leatherhead thanked.

"You are very kind, Miss Who" Splinter said with a bow.

"Miau!" Klunk purred and meowed around my leg.

"Aww! I didn't forget you, sweetie! Merry X-mas! Now… who else… who else? Hmmm… Usagi-san… Gen-san… Daimyō-sama…"

"We truly appreciate your presents, Miss" The Daimyō thanked with a bow.

"Who-kun… Leonardo told me you were learning martial arts" Usagi said.

"Well… kinda" I said nervously.

"In that case…" Usagi said showing a shiny brand new katana.

"Whoa! A… katana? A real one? Usagi-san, I…" I stuttered.

"That katana will remind you what you are fighting for. Keep training and you will become an expert warrior" Usagi stated bowing.

"Thanks Usagi-san" I thanked blushing a little.

"Uhhhh… someone's getting jealous!" Mikey poked Leo teasingly.

"Mikey!" Leo replied angrily.

"Ok… Raph… I'm sorry for sedated you… I know a gift doesn't solve the problem but… I hope you like it!" I said giving Raph the red wrapped package.

"Man! This is way awesome! And it has mah name on it! Thanks girl! Oh… and… no hard feelings" Raph said as he showed his gift: a black helmet, some red flames on it and his name written in kanji and a jacket with a red dragon on it.

"Phew...! And now… Leo-san!"

"Who, you shouldn't have done this. I mean… except for Usagi… we haven't given you something!" Leo said with a guilty voice.

"Leonardo… being here, with all of you, seeing you all together like a happy family… it's enough gift for me" I stated.

"Aww man! I think I'm gonna cry!" Mikey said dramatically.

"Hahahaha! Aww Mikey, don't you ever change!" I laughed.

"Hey you, guys! The food's getting cold!" Gen yelled.

"WOO HOO! X-MAS DINNER! At last! I'm starving!" Casey yelled happily making his way to the table and being followed by the rest of the guests.

"Seems like everybody's hungry. Well… better go with them before Casey eats all the table" Leo said chuckling.

"FREEZE! Don't… move!" Mikey stopped Leo before he entered into the room.

"What! What happen?" I stopped too with a confused face.

"Don't you know where are you standing right now, huh?" Mikey asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Er… nope" I said.

"Take a look"

Leo and I looked at the door's frame where the tiny mistletoe was placed.

"That's right… you know the rules!" Mikey grinned.

"Er… I'm Ecuadorian! We don't practice the mistletoe thingy!" I said waving my hands nervously.

"But now you're here!" Mikey replied.

"Mikey, could you just cut it out?" Leo said clutching his head.

"Guys! Leo's cheating! Or maybe should I call Usagi instead?" Mikey asked playfully.

"No!" Leo yelled.

"Leo?" I asked in confusion.

"Er… I… eh… I-I…" Leo stuttered rubbing his arm nervously.

"Come here, green boy! It's time for my X-mas gift!" Angel said grabbing Mikey's bandanna's tails.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Angel!"

"Psst! Leo, Who! Ovah here!" Raph whispered.

"Raph?" Leo asked a little confused.

"That's yer cue for escapin' guys"

"Thanks Raphie… ups! Eh…" I said hugging Raph.

"It's ok… but just fer X-mas. Now hurry… or he's gonna come back"

"Thanks bro… we'll be back soon" Leo said leaving the lair.

"Take yer time, guys"

* * *

**Minutes later… Random rooftop…**

"Whoa… snow!"

"Don't you have snow in your country?" Leo asked.

"No… we have only two seasons: summer and winter. Summer is windy and cloudy, winter is rainy and hot… that means no snow. Very different from here"

"Whoa… kinda weird, huh?" Leo said with a puzzled face.

"Yeah… and crazy… just like me!"

"Hahahaha! That was good" Leo chuckled.

"Oh! I almost forgot!... Here! Merry X-mas!" I said handing him a large blue box.

"Eh… Who… this looks kinda heavy"

"Open it" Leo unwrapped his gift very carefully and his eyes went wide open when he discovered the box's content.

"A… guitar?" Leo said in astonishment.

"Remember the karaoke night? Well… you did it pretty good and I thought…"

"Who… thanks but… I don't know how…"

"I'll teach you"

"You know how to…?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeap"

"Whoa! I didn't know it!"

"I'm a Pandora's box" I said making air quotes with my fingers.

"I can see it"

"Well… what do you think?"

"I'm… well… thanks Who, really"

"Once you know how to play it … you'll be more than ready to accompany me with my little friend. This was supposed to be the second part of the surprise for you and your family but with Mikey bugging…" I said showing him a violin.

"Don't tell me you also…" Leo said in surprise.

"Well… yeah… but it's not a big deal"

"Not a big deal? Who, it **is** a big deal! I'm very impressed"

"Nah! It's nothing. There are better people than me" I said sheepishly.

"Why you didn't tell us?"

"I like keeping a low profile. My mom's always like: Oh look! My daughter this! My daughter that! I really hate that. I just wanna be treated like a normal teenager… without all that pressure" I said sighing a little at the end of the phrase.

"I know. It's hard sometimes but you have to learn to cope with that. And about your mom… well… sometime parents are excessively proud of their children… it happens a lot"

"Yeah…" We both stayed in silence while the snowing kept falling.

"Who… remember what I told you about your gift" Leo asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Well … it wasn't 100% true" Leo said handing me a little box wrapped in a light-blue paper.

"Leo! You, big liar!"

"Sorry, but Mikey wouldn't let it go if he…"

"I know, I understand"

"Eh… it's really nothing… it's not fancy or… big… so…" Leo said nervously looking at the street.

"…!" I opened my gift and my eyes went wide immediately. Inside the box, there was a yin-yang necklace.

"S-so… what… do you think? Y-you don't like it?"Leo stuttered avoid my gaze.

"No, Leo… I-I d-don't like it" I said stuttering also.

"I knew i…" Leo sighed heavily.

"I LOVE IT! ARIGATOU LEO-SAN!" I yelled happily pulling Leo into a hug making him almost to lose his balance.

"Oof! Hey! Y-you're welcome but be careful or we're gonna fall down"

"Ups! Hehe… Gomen nasai!" I said breaking the hug. Unwillingly, a tear escapes from my eye.

"It's ok… Who… are you crying?" Leo asked in concern

"Oh! eh… well… I … sorry I… I just remembered…" I said walking away from him.

"What is it?"

"Sara… she told me she was gonna buy me a yin-yang necklace for this X-mas… and now you… y-you…" I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The memory of my recent lost seemed to have appeared again, carving a little deeper in my non-healed wounds.

"Come here" Leo pulled me into a hug again trying to soothe me like he did with his brothers.

"It hurts Leo… I-I miss her" I sobbed a little.

"I know… I know. This must be hard for you but… you have to be happy for her… especially today. She's ok now. Who knows! Maybe this is a sign… maybe that's her way to say Merry X-mas to you"

"Y-yeah… could be…" I said a little more calmed.

"Better go back to the lair, you're cold"

* * *

**Back to the lair…**

"Thanks for the soothing words. I really needed them" I said smiling a little.

"Don't worry. That's what friends are for" Leo smiled back. We kept walking through the sewers in silence. After a few tunnels we had finally arrived but before we could enter to the lair… something stopped me

"Eh… Leo… you sure the gift could be a sign?" I asked.

"Maybe… it's better to think that way" Leo answered also stopping his steps.

"And you think **that**… could be another sign?" I asked pointing at the thing that stopped me… (Can you guess what is it?)

"Hmmm… I don't know… but what if we find it out by ourselves?" Leo said also seeing the thing and then meeting my gaze.

"Hehe… well, Mikey's not here so…sounds good for me"

(The following X-mas' ritual, well known for those who had practiced before and for the ones who guessed, I'm noooot gonna write it. You have to guess and make your conclusions. Don't like it? So sue me! Hahahaha!)

Suddenly, a white flash took us by surprise.

***CLICK***

"BUSTED!" Mikey yelled holding a camera.

"Mikey!" Leo and I yelled in anger.

"HAHAHAHA! What's up, you X-mas doves?" Mikey laughed.

"That's it! COME HERE YOU LITTLE KNUCKLEHEAD!" I said running after him.

"AHHHH! SHE'S GONNA SEDATE ME!" Mikey yelled totally scared. I grabbed his bandannas' tails and gave him a big smooch in the cheek.

"MMMMUUUUAAAA! X-mas kiss!"

"Yuck! Girl's germs on my beautiful face!"

"Oh yeah? Come here!" April said giving Mikey another kiss.

"April! Not you too!" Mikey said trying to escape from the embrace.

"Hey, hey guys! It's carol's time!" I yelled happily.

"Who, would you like to make the honors?" Don asked.

"My pleasure… ok, on my count: three, two, one…"

***CAROL TIME***

"Weeee… wish you a Merry X-mas,

we wish you a Merry X-mas,

we wish you a Merry X-mas

and a Happy New Year!

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year!

We wish you a …"

"Merii Kurisumasu Leo-san"

"Merii Kurisumasu Who-kun"

"Merii Kurisumasu to all of you, my beloved readers! See ya on my New Year's fic!

Merry X-mas!

Joyeux Noël!

Merii Kurisumasu!

Feliz Navidad!

Buon Natale!

Frohe Weihnachten!... And a Haaaappyyyy… Neeeew Yeeeeaaaar!"

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: The Yin-Yang necklace experience was true. Sara's mom gave it to me the X-mas night and told me Sara bought the necklace a week before the accident. I took the Leo and me scene from my mom and me… she told me the words I wrote for Leo. Reviews please? That would be my perfect X-mas gift... your reviews! ^_^


End file.
